Endings
by IceBlueWings
Summary: 1. AlbelxNel. 2. FaytxMaria. 3. CliffxMirage. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1 : Albel and Nel

Summary : Everyone has an ending, by together, or alone. Find out what kind of endings Albel, Nel, Fayt, Maria, Cliff and Mirage have either together or alone…..

Chapter 1 : My Happy Ending (Albel/Nel)

**Nel**

I walked through the doors of the Airyglyph castle. I have to meet someone here. I have to meet Albel here. Today will be the day where I will confess.

**Albel**

Today she will be coming here, I have to tell her this today or it might be my last. I feel nervous though, and this will be unlike me. Today I will finally be with Nel.

**Normal**

It's funny how things turn out to be. One time you're an enemy to each other, then you become comrades, and then you suddenly realize – you can't be without that person even after all that bad atmosphere between each other. It's funny that no matter how many times you try to deny it, it always won't go away. Whenever you want to forget about it, it comes back to you and you will never forget it anyway. It's funny that you did everything to make it stop, but it seems like you're actually helping it instead of stopping it.

And it's really annoying when you see that person with another – and that you become jealous of it. You don't want to admit it, but you can't help but feel it is the truth after all, and you can't run away from it.

You hate it, but at the same time you like it. It hurts, but at the same time, it heals. It comes and goes, over and over again. When you feel that it's gone, and you're finally relieved that it is, it comes back again. Come to think of it, it's really irritating.

**Nel**

I'm almost there…….ok Nel, calm down, breathe in, breathe out…….

Just as I was going to knock on the door, it opened.

**Albel**

I can't take it anymore. I have to tell her now. I'll look for her.

I opened the door. Just when I opened it, I saw Nel with a shocked expression. I suppose she was going to knock on my door….

**Nel**

"Albel…..umm…I-I need to talk to you for a moment….are you free?" Asked Nel, hoping that he would have the time.

**Albel**

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you to," Said Albel. "I knew you were coming here today for some reason so I thought it was the time to talk to you."

**Normal (Albel and Nel's thoughts)**

Albel wanted to tell me something? I wonder what that could be? Is it something bad?

I wish I could jus say it already….

Nel wants to tell me something……I guess everything's going to be out soon….

"Where do you think will be a good place to talk then?" Asked Nel.

"Let's talk here….in my room." Said Albel, opening his door for her to come in.

"Well, ok then." She said as she entered the room.

**Nel**

Ok, she can't take this anymore. She has to say it now. After she stepped into the room, she turned and spoke.

"Albel, I have to tell you this now. I can't take it anymore. I know you won't like this but I have to say it! I LOVE YOU!" Said a frustrated Nel.

**Albel**

Albel was downright shocked, though he didn't show it. But it felt good. Nel likes him back…..wait not like – Love.

**Normal **

"You…love me?" Said Albel.

By the look on Albel's face, she already felt like it wasn't going to turn out good for her. But she has to accept it. "Yes, yes I do. I understand, Albel, you don't love me back. Well, then I must be going……" she started to walk out.

"No! Wait! You have to listen to me!" Albel said and he grabbed her hand.

Nel didn't want to let him see her tear-streaked face. She turned. "What else do you want now? I know you hate me! I'm suppose to be your enemy right!" She broke down, sobbing.

Albel just saw her on the floor on her knees and he felt really stupid. "I…Love you too, Nel, I really do." Said Albel as he kneeled down and hugged her tightly to himself. "I'm sorry for making you feel like this." He said.

"You…do? Really?" She asked.

"Really." He said as tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

She loved every minute of it. She deepened the kiss. And when they finished, they just hugged each other for so long, enjoying each other's warmth.

Nel could hear the heartbeats of Albel's heart. Many people would say 'he doesn't have a heart.'. But he does. She knew it from the beginning….

Albel finally felt good. He finally let out his feelings. Nel is what makes him complete. He has finally realized that now.

Nel felt really good in their warm hug that she slowly drifted away to sleep…..slowly, she drifted her eyes shut……

Albel gently moved away from her and found out that she has fallen asleep. He placed her in his bed and crawled in with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Nel woke up against something warm. And she knew what it was. It was Albel. Her love of her life.

It was then Albel who woke up. All he wanted to know right now was that what had happened wasn't a dream……as he opened his eyes, he saw Nel. He smiled, a genuine smile. Not a smirk. He gently hugged her as she hugged him too.

The last words of the two before the beginning of a new life was "I love you Albel," and "I love you, Nel"……….

Author's notes : This was kinda something I just thought off. So I hope you guys like this and please review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Fayt and Maria

**Endings….**

Chapter 2 : Were we just friends? (Fayt/Maria)

Fayt was thinking. Deeply. Thoroughly. He was thinking and trying to get every amount of answer out of his head. But it all leads to one answer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Maria was thinking. Deeply. Thoroughly. She was thinking and trying to get every amount of answer out of her head. But it all leads to one answer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He loves her.

She loves him.

They both love each other and they can't deny it. The answer was obvious, from the beginning they met. They knew each other, right from when they were babies. Right from when they were the guinea pigs of Professor Leingod.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The first time he heard that he was one of the guinea pigs to his own FATHER'S research, he was shocked. He felt like shouting. How can his own father do that?

But those answers were given when Fayt, Maria, Cliff, Albel, and Peppita were at moonbase. There, the discovered everything. Well, Albel didn't really seem to care, he was just happy to fight strong opponents. Anyways, he found out that the executioners are going to annihilate the world that they live in and it's up to Fayt, Maria and Sophia to stop it. Of course, he wasn't going to let those executioners destroy their world. It was where he belongs, where his friends belong, and where they are supposed to stay and start anew. It wasn't some play program like in 4D space. They weren't toys. They had their own minds, feelings and intelligence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

She wanted to comfort him. When he first found out that he was the guinea pig of his own father, she could see, she could see his face was disappointed and full of sadness and anger. She knew, it wasn't her place to do anything to him, but she wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be okay.

And then when she and Fayt thought everything is finally answered, when they had rescued Sophia and Dr. Leingod, those Vendeenis had to shoot him!

Fayt didn't deserve something like that, after all he's been through, he doesn't deserve something like that!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Now they both realize how similar their lives are. They both lost something precious in their lives, they're broken, and they both have a special force within them, so important to saving their world and themselves.

Now they know the answer to their final question. They know everything now. The last answer didn't have anything to do with Moonbase, or 4D space or Fayt's father. It all had to do with their heart. The answer was always in their heart. All they had to do was search, and it was easy to find if they thought about it for a while.

Now, all they had to do was talk. If they had the courage to. They were currently staying at Aquaria because everyone wanted to catch up on things, like what they have been doing, how were they, all those things.

Of course, Fayt and Maria didn't only come for that. They also came for a certain something. It's just really complicated, but they just have to know. There's no turning back. They already decided. They were going to tell…..tell the final truth about themselves. Even though it's going to hurt, or if its going to be bad, there's no turning back. They will never turn back.

Fayt was waiting for Maria in the White Dew Garden. He can't help it anymore. He can't keep it any longer. He has to say it. He won't wait any longer.

Maria was on her way to the White Dew Garden. Before, she just asked Mirage a few questions about what she should do, because she felt Mirage knows what is and what not. She was nervous; she wanted to tell him, but at the same time, she doesn't want to. (She is a girl, after all. All girls, whether sensitive or not, will be nervous at a time like this, I think)

Maria arrived at the gardens. Fayt and Maria looked at each other for a long time and after what seemed like 1 hour, Fayt looked away, blushing. Maria realized what had just happened and she too, blushed. Fayt decided he talked first.

"Maria, I have to tell you something very….important." He said, looking at the ground.

Maria looked up at him. "W-What is it?" She said, blushing and hoping that he is going to tell her what she wants him to say.

"I….I….I…." Fayt stuttered. He was too nervous. He was just too nervous.

Maria lost her hope for moment, she knew it was too good to be true. What was the point of hoping false hope?

She looked at the ground. She was almost going to cry. Her hand shook a bit.

Fayt caught the sight of her hands and the way she looked at the ground. Could it be? She likes him too? Please, god please tell him that's true. If there was an actual god anyways.

"M-Maria, I-I…" He stuttered again. "Agh! I can't take it anymore! Look, Maria, you know what? I love you!" Fayt burst out, he couldn't take the stuttering anymore.

Maria looked up. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? "R-Really? Did you just say that you love me?" She said, hoping that its true.

Fayt knew it. Of course she didn't want to believe it. Why would she go for someone like him? "Yes... Yes, I love you." He said looking at her, putting a confident face.

What Fayt expected wasn't what he expected. Maria just suddenly hugged him close and didn't let go for so long. He joined in and hugged in as close as she could be.

Maria giggled. "Hug me too close and you'll choke me." Fayt looked at her and smiled.

"If you're gone, I would go with you. Everywhere you go, I'll be there." Fayt said, looking at her and smiling.

Maria had a shine in her eyes. That was really sweet. She felt really happy. She wouldn't believe that this wasn't a dream.

Maria looked up at Fayt while in his arms, and kissed him lightly. Fayt was a bit surprised at this, but relaxed as he deepened the kiss. They didn't let go until they lost their breath. They loved each other; they knew they did. Things wouldn't have been any greater if anything like this didn't happen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Things were much better now, everyone was happy, especially Fayt and Maria. When everyone asks what happened, they would just say "Nothing," and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Finito!**

Author's notes: Wow, I didn't know I could write this. Well,I hope it was good enough…….I don't really like the coupling, but I couldn't care less. If this story satisfies the reader, I would be happy enough. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 : Cliff and Mirage

Hello! I'm back from the non-updating-slash-writer's-block period. This would probably not have much of an update since it's just a little one-shot, but nevertheless better than nothing! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cliff and Mirage

She kills me, heck she kills anyone who messes with her. She's mature, beautiful and reliable. She's been with me almost the whole way, as I've been with her. So she knows me best, and I…well, I can't be sure if I know her best. Maybe I haven't been noticing her much.

Or maybe I'm such a strange person that she notices my habits so easily.

* * *

"You are unique, a little hard to understand but a good person." She told me once when I asked her how she thought of me. This happened when Steeg and Lieber called me crazy just because I gave Maria a red rose. I don't have any idea why I gave her the rose anyway, I found it in my room and I just spotted Maria outside so I gave it to her.

I know roses mean love, but it could mean sibling love or something right?

"No, it doesn't mean sibling love, Cliff. It means love for someone you feel deeply." Mirage said, as we were walking in the corridor of our new spaceship. "The love between a man and a woman, not a brother to a sister."

I sighed. "Well no wonder Steeg and Lieber called me crazy." I said. "They should at least understand that I am a complex character, like you described me."

Mirage looked at me with her usual gentle smile. Sometimes, just sometimes, I sort of see little sparkles around her when she smiles. Especially when she's talking to Fayt…but that blue haired dude is always talking to her about some technology or space or us Klausians.

"By the way…I was the one who put the red rose in your room." Mirage said. "I received it from my old friend when I went back to Klaus. He told me to keep it, even though I rejected him." She said.

I was slightly surprised and uncomfortable. "So why put it in my room?" I asked. Does this mean that Mirage has feelings for...

"I thought you could give it to someone you love." She said. "I suppose you weren't so informed on the meanings of roses so you gave it to Maria. Well at least she could give it to someone she loves." Mirage said, almost completely shattering my hopes.

"Really…if I knew the proper meaning of the rose, then I would've mistaken it." I said. "Aren't roses expensive?" I asked.

Mirage shook her head. "I think it's at an average price, besides, they sell these roses on Earth." She said.

"Oh." I said.

* * *

After that, we went separate ways even though I don't have much to do. I went to Maria to explain things about the rose and how I didn't understand the meaning of a red rose very clearly. "So you could give that to someone like Fayt."

Maria blushed and put up a nonchalant expression. "Why don't you give Mirage a red rose?" She asked.

I laughed. "I think I'll give her something more meaningful." I said.

Discreetly and sneakily I went to Mirage's room, placing a lavender rose on Mirage's table, and a small little card explaining the meaning of the rose…you know, in case she doesn't know. I didn't, until the florist told me. Now I would just wait, because I have nothing else to do other than wait for her reply.

Mirage walked into her room for a nap when she spotted the lavender rose on her table. She picked it up and then the card. _'A lavender rose means love at first sight. In case you didn't know. -Cliff'_

She smiled.

The following evening, I went back to my room and unexpectedly, saw a red rose on my table. A small card was next to it. _'Well, you know the meaning of this rose now, and thank you for the rose earlier. -Mirage.'_

Heh. Isn't this sweet.

* * *

Author's Notes: Um...short, I know. Very short. But this would (might) be the last chapter in this story anyway. I need to update the rest of my unfinished stories, as well as make a sequel for one story which I recieved a lot of requests to make a sequel.


End file.
